


we never had to act polite

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [36]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, POV Veronica Lodge, Post-Episode: s02e01 Chapter Fourteen: A Kiss Before Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “From now on, the only noises I want to hear are begging, pleading, and moaning. Understood?”





	we never had to act polite

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Cheryl/Veronica - Lust.

_This is way too easy_ , Veronica thinks. She presses her fingers harder into Cheryl’s pale thighs and tugs her down the bed, positioning her exactly where she wants her. _This shouldn’t be this easy_.

“I knew you’d have your uses,” Cheryl says, breath hitching. Her dress is tangled up around her waist and the straps are falling down her flushed shoulders. “Eventually.”

“Stop,” Veronica says. She doesn’t even need to chill it down for Cheryl to stop talking—she knows Cheryl can _see_ the change, see in Veronica flinty, lust-darkened stare that she’s not fooling around. “From now on, the only noises I want to hear are begging, pleading, and moaning. Understood?”

Cheryl nods, chest heaving as her breathing quickens at the command. And how she obeys when Veronica ducks down and presses the flat of her tongue against the damp seam of Cheryl’s underwear, teasing her though the lace. Cheryl moans, the noises gorgeous and rough against the apartment’s walls, and Veronica relishes every second of it. The smell, the taste, the feeling of Cheryl’s knees tightening around her shoulders.

Outside the bedroom, Hiram and Hermione are eating dinner, drinking their wine, and probably trying very hard to ignore the way Veronica is making Cheryl go wild only feet away. Sex like this is easy for Veronica—it’s everything else that absolutely sucks.

Cheryl’s fingers tangle in Veronica’s hair, urging her deeper, and Veronica tries very hard to lose herself in the one game she knows she can win.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Spoon's "Do I Have to Talk You Into It."


End file.
